


Wrong 2

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry
Summary: A sequel to Wrong
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Wrong 2

5 years after the Liam and Louis has broken all ties to their underbelly they were released from the program which saved their lives. Their main threats had all been killed or in one case severely disabled and no longer a threat. The first thing the boys did when they heard the news was book flights back to the town they had called home. 

They went to see if they could at least see Niall and Harry. They waited near the boy’s apartment, contemplating trying the buzzer which seemed so familiar still. 

“Li, I feel sick. What if they’ve moved on, like, with someone else,” Louis said.

”I don’t know what we will find Lou but there is no point thinking about it, they may not even live here anymore,” Liam somewhat reassured.   
  
With that, Louis pressed the buzzer and let out a long staggered breath.   
  
”Hello?” Harry’s voice came over the intercom.   
  


Neither boy could speak, both just stood with their mouths slack. 

“Hellooo? Scott?”   
  


“Who’s Scott?” Louis whispered and Liam shrugged before shacking his head and quickly pressing the button to talk.

”umm, hey, it’s, um, fuck, never mind,” Liam said before pulling his hand back and stepping back, “Lou, I...”

”Liam...?” Harry sounded so unsure. of course he would, according to everyone here they were dead. Liam killed by a gang they had messed with and Louis disappeared after hearing of Liams supposed death. Assumed to have killed himself.  
  


Louis was the one to bring his hand tentatively to the intercom next.   
  


“Harry it’s Louis, and Liam, we... can we come up?” Louis stuttered. There was no response.   
  


“Maybe it’s too much, we should go,” Liam suggested. It hurt to think Harry didn’t want to see them but it would hurt more to be rejected in person.   
  


Louis’ eyes welled up, “They don’t want to see us?”

”I don’t know Lou,” Liam said, taking Louis’ hand and starting to walk them back into the street.   
  


“LIAM! LI! LOUIS!” Harry yelled from the gate of his complex. The boys turned around so fast. Harry taking massive strides to get to them.

Neither could move, the shock that Harry did want to see them hit them hard.   
Harry took Liam’s face into his hands firmly as if to make sure he was really there. He pressed their foreheads together.

”Its you! You’re not dead?! Why did they say you were dead!” Harry said so fast Liam couldn’t keep up. “You’re both alive!” Liam couldn’t do anything but nod. Harry then let the tears fall, sobbing and falling into Liam who surprised himself when he caught Harry. 

“I can’t believe you are alive,” Harry said again, “How?” 

Liam held him close, “It’s a long story... maybe we could go inside and talk?”

”Yeah, yep, sorry, let’s go in,” Harry said, still clearly in shock. Louis desperately wanted to ask about Niall but didn’t feel it was fair to ruin Liam and Harry’s moment.   
  


The three boys made their way into the apartment. Liam and Louis carefully set their backpacks on the floor at the door and scanned the room. Not much had changed but at the same time the place felt so different.   
  


“It feels different,” Louis said, looking around, “Where is Niall?”   
  


“He, um, he’s at work,” Harry said, but something didn’t sit right in the way Harry spoke.   
  


“When will he be home?” Louis asked.

”Three hours, he...” Harry started after checking his watch but didn’t finish because he saw Louis realised why the room felt different. The mantle that had photos of Niall and Harry’s family had several new pictures, one being of Niall and a boy. Then the more Louis looked around he could see traces of the boy. Three jackets on the wall, three bowls on the coffee table, three cups at the sink. Someone else lived here, or at least stayed here a bit.   
  


“Who is Scott?” Liam asked slowly.  
  


“He’s, shit Louis he loved you, so much, he never would have even looked at anyone else if he knew you were alive. Fuck, Lou, I’m sorry.” Harry said, distress wreaking his pretty face.   
  


Louis just slouched into Liam. He couldn’t believe it, Niall had moved on, Harry hadn’t, but that wasn’t surprising. Even if he had it wouldn’t be the issue it was for Louis and Niall. Niall was a committer, not as liberal as Harry. 

“Do you mind if I just...” Louis motioned for the patio.

”No, of course not, do you want anything? Anything at all?” Harry offered but Louis just shook his head. Liam went to follow Louis but Louis stopped him at the door.

”Go, tell Harry, I just need a moment,” Louis said, giving his hand a squeeze. Liam nodded and returned to Harry.   
  
Louis watched as they sat on the couch, entangled together and Harry listened to Liam as he explained it all. Louis felt happy for Liam, he deserved Harry. Liam has no family or friends other than Louis so it was only fair he got to have his love. ‘He needs it more than me’, Louis justified before the tears streamed down his cheeks and he looked away, curling into a ball.   
  
Louis thought about the last few years in the program, how he had been told that his old life would, at times, seem tempting to return to. It wasn’t until this moment that he realised what the psychologist meant. At least before he could use his work as a reason for being unwanted, unlovable.   
  


“Louis? I’ve called Niall and asked him to come home early”, Harry’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

”Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Louis said dumbly.   
  


“Can I get you something to eat?” Harry asked.

”I’m not really hungry, thanks,” Louis said, “Um, are you and Li ok?” 

A massive smile suddenly split across Harry’s face, giving Louis the answer he was hoping for. ”I’m really happy for you both.”

”Niall loves you Louis, I can’t predict what he is going to do but I do know he never got over you. I like Scott, he’s a good guy but I know Niall has never loved someone like he loves you.”

”Loved...not loves,” Louis corrected.

Harry shrugged, “Come wait on the couch? Niall will be home soon.”

Louis nodded, shaking as he stood and made his way to Liams side. Liams arms engulfed him quickly and held him close. Liam knew Louis was terrified and heartbroken.   
  


“It’ll be okay baby, remember we always have each other, we can leave and just be me and you again if we need to,” Liam whispered. 

Louis knew Liam meant what he said, but he also knew he’d never expect Liam to give up what he could have with Harry.   
  


When Niall did walk through the door and toss his keys he looked no different than he did three years before. Maybe a little toned but the same Niall. He dropped his keys on the mantle before calling out, “Harry, what’s going on? Scott said you told him not to come round tonight, bit of a dick move don’t y...” Niall cut off when he saw the two boys that were meant to be dead. 

“You’re...” he clasped his hands over his face and fell to his knees, prompting Louis to jump up and hold him. When he got to Niall he was held by his head so tight as Niall rapidly scanned his face, not bothering to hold back the sobs.   
“It’s you? Really you?” Niall said and Louis nodded and kissed Niall’s fingers as they graced over his face again.   
  


The moment didn’t last long though, Niall’s face suddenly darkened. “You let me think you were dead!” He growled, dropping his hands quickly, “I blamed myself! How could you do that?”   
  


“No, Ni...” Louis tried but Niall was mad and Harry knew he had to step in.

“Niall, Li and Louis were in a program, to get out of the underbelly. They had to leave and the hospital faked their deaths. They’re not even meant to be here now, but they got permission because their main threats are dead, is that right Li?” Harry explained and Liam nodded from the couch.

“I...but you... why would you not tell us?” Niall asked, some of the anger leaving his face, “Why did you do that...?”  
  


”I had no choice, it was go or... or keep selling myself, ourselves,” Louis said, “I had to make the call and I’m not sorry I did.”   
  


Liam came and stood behind Louis.   
“Niall, Louis has to make a snap decision, it wasn’t easy but it was that or we knew our future was going to be short lived.”

Niall didn’t respond again, he looked down and ran his hands through his hair. 

“We...um...we can go,” Louis said, leaning into Liam.

”No!No. Just, I’m going to have a shower, and maybe we can just talk?” Niall suggested, lifting his eyes again which were close to tears.  
  


“Okay, yep,” Louis said, still unsure.   
  


Niall moves past everyone to his room. The room Louis realised was no longer only for him and Niall.   
  


Liam held Louis close, whispering, “you okay?”

”Mmm, I guess, this is... I understand what Trish said now,” Louis responded. Liam nodded. He knew he meant it was easier being the unlovable whore than rejected.   
  


“Umm, do you have a place to stay, or, I mean, you can stay here, if you want,” Harry said, breaking their focus off each other.   
  


“We have a place, thanks Harry,” Liam said. 

  
“I’m sorry Lou, this is all a lot to take in, I don’t even know what to make of it all,” Harry said, “I’m happy, so fucking happy you are both here, but it’s not like a lot hasn’t happened in five years.”

The boys both nodded.

It was about 15 minutes later when Niall reappeared, showered and in comfortable track suit pants and a shirt.   
  


”Louis, can we talk? Alone?” Niall asked, looking quite unsure about his request.   
  


Louis nodded and stood from the couch to follow Niall to his room. The bed was different, bigger, and it was obvious someone else stayed here regularly, but maybe didn’t live here.   
  


“Er, come sit?” Niall said, patting beside him on the bed and Louis obeyed.

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped in so fast before,” Niall said slowly.

”It’s fine Bi, I know it was a shock,” Louis said.

”They said you killed you self, went mad after they told you Liam was dead and they couldn’t find you...” Niall paused, “Then I hear you were found dead.” The papers said you were both shot but that wasn’t true.”   
  


Louis didn’t say anything, he knew how confusing it all was for Niall.   
  


“Did you really love me?” Niall asked, sadness pouring over his voice.   
  


“What?! Of course I did, Niall you don’t know how hard it was to choose. But I couldn’t keep going the way we were. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you but Fuck, Niall I never knew how messed up I was until I got out, we got help, so much help, and careers, we both have jobs, real ones, and a future.”   
  


“You’re not messed up Lou...” Niall started.

”No! We were, ARE! But that’s okay, it’s not our fault, and it’s not yours that you can never understand but that why we had to go, and I guess it’s why we were stupid enough to return...”

Louis stood up then, deciding it was a fruitless venture and he’d like to leave now.   
  


“Where are you going?” Niall asked, getting up to follow.

”I‘m sorry Niall, but I can’t just...just, I don’t know, what is the point in me being here? You have a boyfriend, that’s great but...”

Louis breathed deep, “You’re not mine anymore.”

”Fuck, please don’t go, fuck I don’t know what to do Louis,” Niall said as he stepped towards Louis and placed his hands on his face again. Louis stood stock still as Niall brought his forehead to Louis, their breath mixing.   
“Niall.”

Niall captures Louis’ lips gently, holding his face still. The gentle kiss quickly hardened and disappeared as quickly as it started. When Niall pulled back, still holding Louis he had tears streaming down his face.   
  


“What can I do,” Niall asked helplessly.

”Hold me...” Louis breathes and Niall enveloped Louis into his chest, holding him tight. He rocked him back onto the bed and lay half on Louis, on his side with his weight held up by his elbow. His hand pushed the hair from Louis’ face and he shut his eyes.

”I need to talk to Scott,” Niall said, his eyes still shut.   
  


“What does that mean?” Louis asked, looking as uncertain as he was 5 years before.   
  


“I really don’t know Louis, but I love you, I thought maybe it wasn’t still there but it is, but I love Scott too, not like you but he is special too.” 


End file.
